


Falling

by florallemur



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florallemur/pseuds/florallemur
Summary: Maggie was right Kara never looks before she leaps. Yes, she can fly but now she can't, she can't stop the fall she is having and in the end it could make or break her relationship with Lena.Basically, Kara is falling in love and she can't stop herself





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badassluthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassluthor/gifts).



> I had this for so long! Ah! 
> 
> So, happy I get to post this for Amy a.k.a @badassluthor on twitter!   
> Amy this is for you and I'm sorry for the trash you're about to read....but I'm so proud you found out I was the hc anon
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy! Criticism is always appreciated!

Falling was never something Kara experienced. 

She'd always catch herself and fly off before landing on the cold, hard ground. 

She's never fallen down the stairs at her old house in Midvale or fallen up the stairs at her once new apartment. 

The only time Kara has fallen was when she fell in love with Lena Luthor. 

She had fallen in love before but this time was different, this time it was long and unexpected. She didn’t have butterflies in her chest, she had fireworks and she knew one day those fireworks would end up hurting her.  

And it was when Lena was about to die did Kara truly feel the need to tell her everything.  

Granted they were playing a video game but when Kara killed Lena's character the sarcastic anger and laughing made her chest hurt. It was like someone lit a firework and they kept lighting one every time Kara was in Lena's presence.  

Kara looked back at what Maggie said that night that Alex was kidnapped,  _"You never look before you leap."_  

It was true she didn't but she could fly! Except this time, she couldn't fly, this time if something went wrong she didn't have her powers to stop her from hitting the cold, hard ground of unrequited love or pure disgust. 

Kara wasn't sure that if she'd make the leap. She wasn't sure if she could bare the pain of losing her best friend over feelings that might not felt back. 

For one of their dinner dates (of platonic friendship), Kara planned the whole thing. She planned everything to the minute. First, they were going to  _The Nook_  and then heading to  _Phrozen Phil's_  and they would end the night with Kara dropping Lena off at her apartment and that's where Kara would tell her. And Kara was going to tell Lena everything.  

It was going smoothly. Lena called her driver and they headed to  _The Nook_  which turned out pretty good for such a small restaurant.  

Now, everything would've been fine if Lena didn't fall and totally scraped her knee. And it only got worse because said scrape wasn't a scrape, it was a gash about an inch long and she obviously needed stitches. Ruining Kara's plan… 

The car sped to the closest urgent care narrowly missing some cars and a cyclist. Lena yelled at her driver from the backseat, "I'm not dying but if you keep driving like this I just might!" He began to slow down driving more carefully through the busy streets of National City.  

The finally made it to the urgent care in one piece. Kara and Lena quietly sat inside while Lena’s driver waited in the car outside.  

Kara looked at Lena in the hazy light of the waiting room, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" 

Lena smiled, "Kara I'm fine but I don't think ruining their chairs is going to help them or me."  

Kara looked at the blood dripping around her knee, "Oh, um, I'll be right back." She walked over to the woman behind the counter, "Excuse me, Miss?"  

She smiled looking up at Kara with her pink and purple scrubs, "Yes?" 

"My-my friend she's bleeding everywhere and I was just wondering if I could get some napkins and hydrogen peroxide?" 

The woman looked behind Kara, her face tightening, "Sure…" She sounded pained now. Kara took her tone offensively. She really didn't want there to be an issue with Lena. There wasn't an issue with Lena, she was just Lena. Kara's Lena and that's all, not a Luthor, or Lex's little sister. She was Lena, a billionaire CEO (Who was still bleeding!). 

Kara groaned and walked behind the desk to the back room grabbing the things she needed to clean up Lena's knee. Her soles hit the tile alerting the woman from before, "Miss you can't be back here." Kara smiled grabbing the supplies as she ignored the woman. 

She stood on her tip-toes and grabbed a bottle of Clorox Wipes, "Well ma'am if you weren't so offended by my  _friend_ , I wouldn't be back here." Kara smiled once more and walked back to Lena sitting with her hand on her knee. 

Kara flopped down beside Lena holding her leg, "I got it just don't move." She used the napkins to wipe up the blood on the chair then wiped it again with the Clorox wipes. She wiped around the cut and gave Lena a new set of napkins to put on her cut while they wait for the doctor some more. 

It was maybe another 5 minutes before the nurse called Lena's name leading her into the back room.  

They took her blood pressure, temperature, asked her questions about her health and how she got the cut, etc. The small woman left with her silver clipboard leaving Lena and Kara alone. 

"You still doing okay?"  

Lena rubbed her eyes, "Yeah just tired at this point." She turned to Kara sitting in the pink office chair, "What about you?" 

Kara smiled, " _Me_? I'm not the one getting stitches." She pointed out.  

They laughed and went back to silence. Kara casually glanced up at Lena looking at her watch or closing her eyes, still looking so beautiful. 

Kara was about to say something but there was a knock at the door at a tall man walked in, "Hello Ms. Luthor, I'm Doctor Conrad and I'll be stitching up that gash." He smiled showing his abnormally white smile. 

He looked at her knee with his glasses at the bridge of his nose. He'd move her knee slightly causing her to wince, "Yeah this will be simple, but since it is bigger you may want to lay down."  

He nodded and began to get his things out. There was a long curved needle along with a sponge covered in a weird brown dye. He sloshed the sponge around her knee, covering just the outside, he pulled out a syringe making Lena's heart race. Kara heard her start to breathe deeper and faster. She reached out grabbing Lena's hand gripping the side of the exam table. Lena whipped her head around, she seemed to have forgotten that Kara was still here. She nodded giving Lena's hand a small squeeze, she squeezed back and took another deep breath before he inserted the needle near Lena's cut numbing that area.  

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "You still doing okay?" She nodded forcing a smile, "Okay but if you need anything just tell me but don't move or jostle your leg in any way, okay?" Lena nodded again this one her grip on Kara's hand tightened.  

He began to stitch her knee. Neither Kara or Lena looked but they still held hands, Kara continuing to listen to Lena's heartbeat.  

That was the only thing keep her calm at the moment. She didn't realize how nervous she got for Lena, Kara wasn't the one with a gash in her knee but she still felt just at nervous.  

He tried to make small talk but Lena was too anxious to finish any of her sentences. She's gripped Kara's hand tighter and tighter, her nails digging into the back of Kara's hand. Her nails weren't going to hurt Kara but she could still feel the pressure and she’s sure any other person would cripple under Lena's grip. 

"Well, Ms. Luthor I know this isn't how you'd hoped your night would go but you…are…done!" He clipped the thread looking at the very well done stitches. 

Lena's heart started to slow, "Thank you, Doctor." She smiled starting to get off the table. 

"Whoa! Okay I know you want to get out of here but we can't risk pulling those stitches, I'll get a wheelchair." He smiled again and headed out to go finding Lena a wheelchair. 

"I hate wheelchairs, I don't need one." She huffed. 

Kara smiled standing up from her little pink chair, "Well you can't walk out and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to drag yourself across the gross floor,"  

"Kara, why don't you help me? I mean I'd rather have that than a wheelchair any day," She crossed her arms. 

"I can't carry you, I can help you but that's about it."  

"Okay, then help me because I am not getting in that wheelchair." She scooted herself off the table nearing falling before Kara caught her.  

"Okay, slow down." Kara could carry Lena but Lena didn't know that neither did the doctor. Lena wrapped her arm around Kara her hand pressing against Kara's side.  

The hobbled out meeting the doctor in the hall, "Ms. Luthor you should really use the wheelchair-" 

"I'll be fine Doctor." She squeezed Kara's side, "I should go." 

Kara nodded to the doctor and moved forward trying not to make it obvious that Lena didn't weigh anything to her.  

Kara sat in the back with Lena on the way to her apartment. They didn't say anything, Lena just held Kara's hand, squeezing it every time they hit a speed bump or stopped too quick.  

They pulled up to Lena’s apartment building, Kara immediately got out and opened the door for her. She barely got out of the car before falling but luckily Kara was fast enough to catch her before she hit the concrete.  

Kara sent the driver on their way as she held up Lena under her arm, "Now to your apartment before we freeze." 

They managed to make it to Lena's apartment the elevator was a big help along with Lena having it lead straight into her apartment. It was kind of weird to have an elevator in your living room but that's how it was built.  

Kara lead Lena over to her couch propping her leg up on a pillow, "Do you need anything?" She smiled down at Lena who was resting her head on the back couch.  

"I'm fine Kara but I would like if you stayed with me, I'll eventually need some help," Lena confessed. 

Kara nodded and sat down next to Lena, "Did you know I had this whole night planned?" 

"Yeah, your phone went off a couple of times and I saw the the notifications on your screen," She turned to Kara, "What was Cape Talk?" 

Kara's nose twitched, "I…have no idea," That was a lie, a really big lie. Kara took out her phone clearing all the notifications and reminders, "Well there's nothing now." She smiled at Lena who looked exhausted. 

Kara wanted so badly to tell her but she couldn't not now. Lena had her own issues at the moment and Kara wasn't going to tell her and leave her with a stitched knee and her secret weighing on her. 

"So, do you want to watch a movie? I have way too many to be a functioning adult." Lena pointed to the black cabinet the tv was resting on, "Pick something out I don't care what movie." 

Kara smiled and jumped off the couch rummaging through the shelves of movies Lena had. She had older movies like old, old, and then there were Disney and Pixar movies and sitting there on the shelf was Kara's favorite of all time,  _Lilo and Stitch_. 

She placed the movie in the DVD player and ran back to the couch sitting next to Lena. 

Lena poked her leg, "Why are you so excited?" 

"I just  _really_  like the movie that I picked."  

Lena smiled and rested her head on Kara's shoulder looking back at the tv. Kara wasn't ready for Lena to touch her especially not after what she thought she was going to do tonight. She was nervous and slightly uncomfortable because she didn't want to move and make Lena readjust but she also felt stiff. Halfway into the movie Lena adjusted again and she was now turned into Kara and her arm was resting on Kara's legs. Again, not a big issue but she felt nervous.  

"Kara…" Lena whispered. 

Kara kept looking at the screen, "Yeah?" 

"Kara?" She was a bit louder. 

Kara turned to face Lena who was inches away from her face, "Yeah?"  

"Your foot is shaking the coffee table."  

Kara moved her foot, "Sorry…" 

She was so close to her face! She could smell her diluted perfume. Lena was so close and Kara didn't kiss her! Granted the timing was way off but still… 

The movie went on and Lena kept readjusting slowly positioning herself so her legs were now slung across Kara's lap. She rested her head on the armrest and a teal pillow. Kara leaned back further into the couch resting her feet on the coffee table.  

Kara has a lot of nervous ticks. It’s not that she is always nervous, it’s just a feeling of overwhelming energy. It’s almost like her body is saying,  _“Do something before you combust!”_  She doesn’t really combust but she does end up twirling things or chewing on pens but now she was subconsciously drawing constellations on Lena’s hand.  

“Kara, you okay?” 

Kara stopped her hand, “Yeah, sorry was I bugging you?”  

Lena sat up so her back was now resting on the teal pillow, “No, but you seemed anxious.” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand, “Are you sure you’re fine?”  

“No.” Kara said it so abruptly Lena was taken back, “I haven’t been fine this whole day! I had everything planned out and then you got hurt and everything went sideways and I knew tonight couldn’t be the night to tell you what I wanted to tell you because that’d be a horrible thing to do! So, I stuck it out and now I can’t enjoy my favorite movie because I know I can never tell you what I wanted to tell you!” Kara held her breath waiting for Lena to say something but she didn’t say anything, “I-I should go…” Kara didn’t look at Lena while she gently placed her leg back on the coffee table.  

Kara grabbed her bag she brought and headed for the door before she heard a crash. Lena was on the floor laughing. She had gotten up and knocked over her small intable next to her couch.  

“Oh, my God! Lena!” Kara ran over helping her friend off the floor, “Are you okay?” Lena nodded but she was still laughing, “Why are you laughing?”  

Lena wiped a tear from her eye, “I was trying to get up but I fell and I just feel so stupid and I probably looked like an old woman on the floor.” She slowly stopped laughing, “Kara, I know you’re not you right now but c’mon I had to have looked hilarious lying on the floor laughing my ass off.” 

Kara helped Lena to her couch, “I guess it was kinda funny.” She gave Lena a weak smile. Kara was about to leave again but Lena pulled her back. 

“Nuh, uh, you’re staying now,” She pulled Kara onto the couch, “Just tell me, Kara, what you wanted to tell me if it’s affecting you this much.” Lena held her hand. 

Kara pulled away from Lena, "I don't want to ruin  _this_ ," She gestured to her and Lena, "Our friendship, but that's the issue-"  

"Our friendship?" Lena questioned.  

"Yes! Well, no!" Kara shook her head, "It's that...I love our friendship, I love hanging out with you and well in general," Kara inhaled trying to calm herself, "I-I love you, Lena and something that goes along with my love is-is, my secret and I can't keep that from you," Kara took off her glasses slowly lowering her head, "I can't be with you if you're not with all of me...both sides..." She buried her face in her hands not looking at Lena. She felt like hiding in the fortress forever but she couldn't she already laid all her cards out and now she was waiting for Lena to say  _anything_. To do  _something_!  

Kara looked up at Lena her glasses resting in her hands. She couldn't bring herself to say anything, all she could do was stare at Lena's pained face, "I need you to say something, Lena...Anything."  

“I-I…Kara, why didn’t you tell me?” She clenched her jaw the light from the tv hitting the side of her face.  

“I…I’m not allowed to but I can, but I didn’t tell you and now I feel horrible…” Kara hid her face in her hands. She tried not to rush out and have a giant gust of wind blow things away in Lena’s apartment. Kara knew Lena would react like this, more hurt than… _What else would she feel?_  She has been lied too so much and now the one person Lena was supposed to trust lied to her too.  

Kara inhaled ready for everything Lena had to say, she took her glasses from her lap and put them back on facing her friend, “Say what you want to say…”  

Lena shook her head, “I’m angry Kara, I really am. Mostly hurt but I’m still angry,” Her tongue poked her bottom lip, “Kara, I can’t fathom how hard it must’ve been to hide this from me but you had the choice and me?” She rubbed her eyes, “I'm honestly just angry!”  

Kara lowered her head, “You have every right…”  

Lena grabbed her hands, “No, I’m angry at myself, well you too, but at myself as well,” Kara looked at her questioningly, “I’m angry that I’m angry.”  

“Lena I don’t-” 

“I knew you had to protect your identity, I know that, but I also know that I would’ve been angry if you told me a month or a year or-” 

“A year? You’d think we’d still be friends in a year?” 

Lena’s breath hitched, “I mean…Yeah? No? Actually, yes…I think…”  

“You think?”  

Lena licked her lips, “Um, well maybe not  _friends_ …” She shook her head, “It’s not important but I’m-” 

Kara cut her off again, “So, you didn’t think we’d be friends?”  

Lena’s mouth was slightly ajar, she looked like a deer in headlights, “I, um actually thought we’d um…” Kara had an idea of what she might say and right now Lena was confirming it every inch Kara came closer to her, “I thought…”  

Kara smirked as she slowly moved closer to Lena, “You thought?” 

Now, Kara was barely an inch away from her face, “I thought…” Lena’s voice was muffled by Kara’s lips slowly connecting with hers. Kara held there for a minute before she felt Lena’s hand brush over her ear, she pulled away only for a second to pull off Kara’s glasses. She leaned back in running her hands over Lena’s back, Kara heard her wince and immediately pulled away, “What? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”  

Lena shook her head, “Just my stitches,” She smiled, “I’m fine…” Lena stared at Kara for a while looking at her without her glasses, just admiring her breathtaking blue eyes.  

“What?”  

Lena tilted her head to the side, “I just really like you without your glasses.”  

Kara squinted, “Really?” 

 Lena nodded, “Really. It’s like kissing Supergirl wearing plaid.”  

Kara raised an eyebrow, “First, this is Argyle and second, you can dream of kissing me for offending such a unique fabric.”  

Lena laughed, “ _Excuse me_  then,” She kissed Kara again, “If the argyle is so offended then maybe it should take some time to itself, maybe on the floor…” Lena licked her lips and slowly pulled off Kara’s shirt. 

It was maybe two minutes before Lena winced again. Kara tore away from Lena’s lips, “Yep, I’m going to get some medication for you,” She maneuvered out of Lena’s grip and put her shirt back on, “I’ll be back in two minutes.”  

Lena crossed her arms, “I’m fine,” She huffed.  

Kara sighed, “Two minutes and we can do a whole lot more of  _that_.” 

Lena peered at Kara walking to the balcony doors, “Make it  _one_  minute.”  

Kara shook her head, “Fine.” 

“Well, up, up, and away Kara,” Kara smirked as she left Lena’s balcony feeling the whole array of fireworks exploding in her chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! But seriously go follow Amy on twitter she's Chyler's best friend
> 
> if you want to message me you can do that on my cc: https://curiouscat.me/florallemur_


End file.
